


sweet moon

by yunwing (eleven9)



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven9/pseuds/yunwing
Summary: my sweet moon





	sweet moon

**Author's Note:**

> rated T for implied sexual content tbh, and this has been the longest drabble out of the three drabbles in this series, phew
> 
> i am slowly getting there, out of my writer's block, hopefully :-(

 

 

xiaojun is so beautiful. yangyang likes him the most when he sings. he can't never decide whether he likes xiaojun better when he's snuggling up to him when they share a bed because xiaojun gives up going to his top bunk bed on his third visit to the toilet. but when yangyang listened to more of xiaojun's singing, so slow yet so loud in his head, yangyang decides he finds the older more beautiful singing, almost that to a flower blooming in summer. he's intoxicated with the amount of affection he feels towards the older.

 

being only 15, a tender age, when he realizes he harbours a strong feeling towards xiaojun, yangyang's paranoia grows each time the older casually brushes his fingers against his, slings his arm around his shoulder, talk to him.

 

"it means nothing to him, why do i even care so much." he had thought.

 

and when xiaojun actually confesses first, with his very bright red cheeks, yangyang was in disbelief. he had somehow questioned xiaojun's feelings, which had led to the older thinking he was being made fun of. yangyang had eased the older's insecurities with a slow, hesitant peck on the lips. that was their first kiss. awkward, very much like how yangyang's feeling now.

 

xiaojun is singing to him, with very romantic lyrics and his starry eyes. it's awkward because yangyang is half crying, half smiling. xiaojun looks so beautiful. with his calloused fingers plucking the strings to his brown guitar, with his sweet voice, with his love towards yangyang.

 

"you look weird." xiaojun says, wanting to laugh but when he sees the heart eyes on yangyang, he puts aside his guitar and wraps his arms around the younger's neck.

  
  
alike to that of a response to stimuli, yangyang rests his hands on the older's waist.

 

"you have no idea how much i love you." yangyang whispers as he rests his head on xiaojun's shoulder.

 

"you're talking as if i'm not madly in love with you as well, yangyang." xiaojun huffs, his left hand patting down the few strands of yangyang's hair sticking out. "thank you for being with me."

 

"please, thank you for existing."

 

"yangyang, we're not making this a competition."

 

"okay, but know that i love you more."

 

xiaojun wants to oppose but yangyang shuts him off as he kisses xiaojun's nape. one, two kisses until xiaojun pushes him away, his face scandalized.

 

"that tickles, yangyang." xiaojun's covering his neck with both of his hands, and yangyang gets his attitude, they have only dated for a few weeks, never going further than hand grabbing at each other's necks and slow kissing.

 

yangyang is a little anxious and a little excited. maybe it's too fast, he thinks. xiaojun looks unsettled, both of his hands still covering his neck as if yangyang would pounce on him any moment now. 1, 2ー

 

"let's go to bed."

 

xiaojun offers, his left hand has now retreated to his side and when yangyang does not respond, still so confused, xiaojun leans in.

 

"do you want it or not?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i get so cheesy when it comes to xiaojun, his disease is getting to me
> 
>  


End file.
